


Cool for the Summer

by charleybradburies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exes, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Living Together, Nicknames, POV Female Character, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Series Spoilers, Shower Sex, Spoilers, Superheroes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 challenge #478: mend</p>
<p>Title inspired by the song of the same name by Demi Lovato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for the Summer

Thea’s eyes narrow in the mirror as the already-stripped Laurel walks up behind her. 

“I am going to join you in there, you know,” she grins as she works on undoing the buttons of her costume, nodding back to the shower running in the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, and Laurel just waits for Thea to turn her head around for a chance to kiss her.

“How do you think he’ll take it?” Thea murmurs eventually, once she’s nearly out of uniform, and Laurel pauses all her movements.

“What? _Us?_ You don’t have to tell him everything, you know.”

Thea laughs.

“Well, I know _that._ It’s just...he’s my _brother,_ and it feels a little...weird, just...casually ignoring the fact that I’m sleeping with his ex.”

Laurel shrugs. “Hmmph. Well, he’ll survive, I promise. I think a shower should be the biggest of your worries at the present moment.” 

Thea puts her hands on her hips as the last of the leather she’d been wearing falls to the carpet.

“The _shower,_ or the unreasonably great sex that’s totally going to _happen_ in the shower?”

“Well, Speedy, if you’d gotten in the shower right away instead of procrastinating and fretting about your brother,” Laurel starts, walking backwards back to the bathroom, “you would know.”

“I _told_ you not to call me that!”


End file.
